Shadow of the Republic
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Saldite, Newest Commander for the Republic, sent on a mission to scout out unmapped space. An ordinary mission turns into a race to stop the Tal'Shair and a few old and new enemies threaten both their galaxy and a galaxy where they must team up with a unlikely ally. Rated t for violence, death and profanity. Few chapters on differing days
1. New frontier

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Romulan warbird _Ishae_ , border of uncharted space, Earth Year 2410. Unknown System)

"Nothing on scanners yet, Commander Saldite." Replied Sub-commander Rinsal as the Romulan checked the scanners of the warbird as Saldite continued to look forward.

"Yes, well, I want us to keep alert, Rinsal, the Tal Shair have showed as much interest in expanding their reach to unexplored space as the Republic has… And we both know how the Tal Shair treat 'rebels'…. It doesn't hurt to check."

The Commander replied as the warbird continued to drift through space, the Commander had been assigned by the Romulan Republic to look for inhabitable planets for the Republic.

Saldite, however, knew that the Tal Shair and Empress Sela were aware of this, just as they were aware of how fragile the Republic's bonds with the Klingon Empire and Federation were.

'If they even make the Federation or Klingons think we're a threat, New Romulus will be wiped off the face of the galaxy.' The Romulan Commander thought before he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Sir, we are detecting an anomaly near one of the planets." Rinsal said as he looked at Sublieutenant's Culela's screen as Saldite turned to look at him.

"Take us closer, full impulse drive…. But activate shields and the disruptors…. Just in case, Sub-commander." Rinsal nodded as the _Ishae_ began to fly towards the anomaly as the Warbird's weapons began to power up.

"Sir, I'm detecting warp signatures at the edge of the system."

"How many?" Saldite asked.

"6 and counting…. Their warbirds…"

Culela stated as the _Ishae_ hovered about a few hundred meters from the anomaly.

"This mission isn't known to the Klingons and Federation… That means there's only one group that could have followed us here…." Saldite stated as he blinked before giving an order.

"Take us into the anomaly, we can't fight that many Tal' Shair." Culela and Rinsal along with the bridge crew looked at their commander.

"But sir, we don't kno-…" Saldite looked as Rinsal with eyes that could burn though a Borg cube.

"Did I stutter, Sub-Commander? We cannot destroy 6 or more Tal'Shair Warbirds, they outnumber and outgun us. I'd rather do something that has a chance of saving us all then do something stupid and risk the lives of everyone on the _Ishae_."

Rinsal backed down before turning as the Warbird zoomed towards the unknown wormhole.

"Sir, their firing disruptors at us!" Culela yelled just as the _Ishae_ vanished into the wormhole.

"Brace for imp- "Saldite didn't even finish his sentence before he slammed into the ground as the Warbird lurched forward.

(Milky way, near unidentified planet, Exodus Cluster, Utopia)

Pain was the first thing Saldite felt as the Romulan stood up.

"Status report, does anyone know where we are…. Or how damaged the _Ishae_ is?" The commander asked as he sat down at his seat once more.

"Damage to the communications and the cloak is damaged. All other systems are still functioning or only lightly damaged."

Culela stated as Saldite rubbed his face before turning towards her.

"Did the Tal'Shair follow us here?" The Romulan officer asked as he looked towards the viewscreen.

"No, sir, but these coordinates don't seem to match anywhere on our maps, including the quadrant we were just mapping out." Saldite's eyes widened as the Romulan officer rubbed his chin.

"That is unsettling…. Are there any planets around us to make repairs at?" Saldite asked as he got up from his seat as Jomix and Temuk, two of the Remans onboard the Warbird, entered the bridge.

"A few, there is one close by that is uncharted… At least by our scanners." Culela once again stated as Saldite turned from the view screen.

"Sub-Commander, you have the bridge, Tarrin, Culela, Hacan, you're coming with me for a scouting party of that unknown planet while the _Ishae_ is being repaired."

Saldite made his way to the _Ishae_ ' _s_ ready room and changed out of his officer uniform to a more combat ready uniform before grabbing his disruptor pistol as he headed towards the transporter room as he saw Culela, Hacan, and Tarrin had changed as well and now also held disruptor rifles.

"Our mission is to scout out this new planet and see if there's anything familiar on this planet and to map it out, be ready for anything." Saldite said before walking to the teleporter pad as Culela, Hacan, and Tarrin walked onto the pad as well as Rinsal entered the teleporter room.

"I'll contact you if anything happens, Sub-Commander." Rinsal nodded.

"The _Ishae's_ scanners have detected a settlement on the planet, I will set the transporter to sent you 2 miles away."

Rinsal stated as he turned on the teleporter and the Romulan quartet vanished.

(Eden Prime, 2 miles from primary settlement)

Saldite swept the area with his disruptor pistol as Culela pulled out her tricorder to scan the area.

"Seems like the area is clear, keep your weapons ready just in case." The Romulan trio nodded as they began to creep through the foliage as Culela continued to take scans as Saldite kept his hand near his disruptor pistol as they made their way towards the settlement the _Ishae_ had located.

"Is anyone else concerned that we haven't bumped into a single sign of life since we beamed down?" Tarrin asked as they continued to claw through the jungle.

"We don't know how long the colony was established, they could have deserted it long before we got here." Hacan replied before Saldite shushed him.

"What, I was just answering a qu-…" Saldite motioned towards a squad of machines, all of which carried rifles in their hands.

"Defense drones?" Culela asked as Saldite was about to reply when a burst of gunfire hit one of the drones, destroying it as Saldite and his crewmates watched.

"If they are, they don't seem to be defense drones for the humans… And to my knowledge, the Federation nor has any human faction used drones… At least not anything like that." They watched the humans leave.

"Let's examine one, see if there's anything about it we can find out."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, like I said with the Klingon Story, anything I messed up with the Romulans, I apologize and I will try to fix it. Anyway, let me know if you think I should update this or the Klingon story more. I'll post another chapter on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Invasion of Eden Prime

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Republic. Enjoy the 1120- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Eden Prime, Serpent Cluster, Utopia)

"So, this drone design doesn't match any design in recorded date bases…. And from the activity, it doesn't seem like it is allied with humans." Culela stated as Saldite looked at the drone as Culela finished her scan of it.

"Ok, let's continue moving on, Rinsal, how are repairs on the _Ishae_ coming?" Saldite spoke into his communicator as he turned and shot the drone as it reached for its rifle, melting it.

"Repairs are nearly completed, we are seeing alien ships on the surface, should we beam you back onboard?" The Sub-Commander asked as Saldite turned to Culela.

"No, Rinsal, we will continue to scout this planet, bring the _Ishae_ closer so we have support for this mission… And keep scanning, we encountered a group of humans and defense drones that don't match any recorded records, keep the ship ready for combat, Commander Saldite out." He turned to Culela, Tarrin, and Hacan.

"Let's keep moving." The trio of Romulans nodded as they vanished further into the forest.

(Outside Primary settlement, 2 minutes later.)

Saldite shot another of the drones as Hacan destroyed another with his disruptor rifle.

"This many Geth getting in our way means we're getting closer." Saldite heard the Humans say as he and the others took cover behind a fallen tree.

"So, the Drones we've been encountering are called Geth, interesting…. They seem more like soldiers then defense drones." Culela whispered as Saldite nodded.

"Maybe it's an invasion force? Those ships the _Ishae_ did pick up are alien vessels…. At least to us." Hacan suggested.

"And what of the Humans? They sound like their investigating the attack on this planet, perhaps the settlement here belongs to them and the Geth invaded and laid siege to the humans."

Culela stated as Saldite nodded, deep in thought before turning as he continued to process the info that they had learned so far.

"We are going to check out the Human Settlement and find out if the Geth invaded and caused the Humans to respond with armed scouting party."

Hacan and Tarrin nodded as Culela continued to take scans.

"Let's move out." Saldite ordered as he checked his disruptor pistol.

(Primary Settlement, 5 minute later.)

Saldite shot a Geth in the head before taking cover as a dozen more opened fire.

Hacan and Tarrin returned fire with their disruptor rifles as they destroyed 4 Geth as Saldite turned and shot another Geth in the head as the melted machine fell to the ground.

"Definitely an invasion force with numbers like this."

Tarrin chimed in as Culela and Saldite returned fire and destroyed another 4 Geth as the last 3 Geth advanced on the quartet of Romulans before they were gunned down as the Saldite, Hacan, Tarrin and Culela opened fire.

"I haven't seen a single Human besides the armed 3 we have been seeing, you think the Geth killed them in their invasion?" Hacan asked as he and Tarrin searched the buildings.

"There's one thing that bothers me, where is the commander of this invasion? If the invading force wanted something, their leader would at least be here… Unless he's a coward like the human-…" Tarrin started to say before Saldite cut him off.

" _Ishae_ , have you found anything besides the Human settlement?" Saldite asked as he held his communicator up.

"We're monitoring a massive ship but we don't think it's like the alien vessels... Speaking of that, I think the enemy commander is taking a personal interest in the Humans, he's diverted the majority of his forces towards their location…. And he's sent a few ships towards the Human settlement you're at, probably to sweep for survivors."

Saldite was about to issue orders when Hacan spoke up.

"Commander, we've discovered an alien lifeform!" Saldite turned back to issue orders.

"If any of those dropships turn into a major threat, destroy them… And prep the lab, we may be bringing another person onto the _Ishae_." Saldite turned before walking back to see Culela scanning and examining a reptilian like alien.

"This thing isn't Gorn… and I haven't seen something like it before… At least not in the Beta quadrant." Culela stated as the Romulans turned at the sound of engines.

"Geth dropships, get to cover, we're ambush them when they show up to patrol."

Hacan, Tarrin and Culela nodded as the dashed for cover as Saldite pulled out his disruptor pistol and rolled behind cover.

"Just wait and shoot as soon as you see them." Saldite whispered as he saw about 2 dozen Geth, armed with either shotguns or assault rifles, the Romulan Commander watched them spread out into two groups of 12 as one group marched inside to examine the buildings for signs of the Humans or Romulans as Saldite turned and slowly stood up before shooting one of the Geth in its glowing face.

"NOW!" Saldite bellowed as Culela, Hacan and Tarrin all opened fire, catching half of the 11 geth off guard as their disruptor shots ripped through their shields and burned their metal bodies as the second squad of Geth opened fire as they marched outside.

"Reinforcements!" Hacan yelled as he and Saldite returned fire and killed 2 more Geth as Culela and Tarrin opened fire again and cut down 4 more Geth as the remaining 11 took cover.

"Their organized, I'll give them that!"

Culela yelled as she killed a Geth using a shotgun as it turned to fire as Saldite ducked another shotgun round before killing another 2 Geth.

6 tried to flank tried to flank the group as Saldite shot them and Culela killed the final 3.

"Well, at least we know Geth haven't had much military experience against Romulans." Tarrin stated as they looked up to see 2 Geth dropships readying their weapons before they exploded as disruptor beams cut them in half.

"Commander, the _Ishae_ is here for pickup, I'll have you beamed aboard. The Alien forces are retreating and the Humans are returning to their ship"

Saldite put his communicator to his face.

"Plot a course for the Humans last coordinates, we need answers…. And I want the alien we are bringing aboard to be studied… Along with one of these machines"

The Romulans and the reptilian alien and one of the Geth were beamed aboard the Warbird as it flew into the atmosphere and began to race towards the edge of the system.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, like I said with the Klingon Story, anything I messed up with the Romulans, I apologize and I will try to fix it. Anyway, let me know if you think I should update this or the Klingon story more. I'll post another chapter on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Knowedge is power

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Republic. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Romulan D'deridex class Warbird RRW _Ishae_ , science lab, 30 minutes after warp jump towards Humans last coordinates)

"Centurion Culela, have you learned anything from either of these creatures yet?" Saldite from a console on the other side of the lab, both the Geth drone and Reptilian alien from the unknown planet layed on 2 tables in the middle of the room.

"Not yet, sir, we've learned that this 'Geth' as the Humans called it, processes advanced technology and military tactics, along with them possibly all being controlled by a hive mind…. Like the Borg."

Saldite's eyes widened but the Romulan commander kept calm.

"Well, as long as it's dead, its shouldn't be shooting at us anymore, and that's fine with me." The Commander joked as Culela chuckled as Saldite turned to a monitor before using it to contact Rinsal.

"Rinsal, you have the language ready to send in case we need it?" Saldite asked as Hacan and Culela continued to examine the Geth and alien.

"Yes, sir, we will be ready when we reach the Human's coordinates." The Sub-Commander replied as Saldite smiled.

"Always on top of the ball, Rinsal. I'll be retiring to my quarters, wake me up when we reach their coordinates." Rinsal nodded and signed off as Saldite turned.

"See what you can find out, we have 2 hours before we reach their coordinates, come get me or Sub-Commander Rinsal if you find anything." Both Romulans nodded as Saldite turned to leave.

(2 hours later, _Ishae_ Commander's quarters, Milky Way, Serpent Nebula, Widow.)

"Commander, we will be arriving at their coordinates in 5 minutes."

Hacan said as Saldite opened his eyes and walked out of his quarters as he and Hacan made their way to the _Ishae's_ bridge.

"Dropping out of warp… Now." Tarrin said from his seat as Saldite sat in his command chair.

"By the gods…" Rinsal whispered as they were able to see dozens of ships coming and going… To a massive, six-armed space station.

"Orders, Commander?" Hacan said from his station as Saldite was snapped from his trance.

"Are any of their ships hostile?" Saldite asked from his seat.

"Possibly, we haven't detected any hostile vessels besides the station's defensive fleet." Saldite got up from his chair.

"Raise the shields in 2 minutes… But prepare the transporter, Hacan, Culela, Tarrin, you're coming with me to the station, Rinsal, see if you can locate the human ship and send our language base in case they need it…. Only open fire if they start attacking first."

Rinsal nodded as the trio of Romulans followed their commander to the transporter as Temuk set the coordinates before nodding as the Quartet of Romulans stepped onto the transporter pads.

"Do it." Saldite as Temuk hit the key and the Romulans vanished in beams of green light.

(Citadel, Presidium.)

Saldite felt pain in his stomach as he, Culela, Hacan, and Tarrin climbed to their feet.

"Well, at least we're proving Romulans are still stealthy… For the most part…" Saldite joked as he looked around before bringing his communicator to his lips.

"Rinsal, we've made it, how are things going on your end?" The Romulan officer asked as the group leapt down to land by an elevator.

"We're trying to talk to their fleet but it may soon become time to start firing off torpedoes… Unless you get their fleet to back down, Commander."

Rinsal weakly joked as Saldite walked into the elevator as Tarrin hit the button for the top floor.

"Only shoot at them if they shoot at you, Sub-Commander, I'll handle the heavy lifting."

Saldite joked back as the elevator reached the top floor and the Romulan group walked out, Saldite kept his hand on his sidearm as Hacan and Tarrin made sure their disruptor rifles were ready for battle.

"They fear us… Like they should." Hacan hissed before Saldite glared at him.

"We aren't the Tal'Shair… And their only scared because they don't understand us." Saldite put his communicator to his lips.

"Rinsal, how long ago did you send the language base to the station?" Saldite asked as they reached the top of the staircase.

"10 minutes ago, they should at least be able to partially understand us… I can't guarantee they know every word yet for at least another hour or so."

"It will have to do." Saldite continued to stride forward towards the Humans he sighted before on the unknown planet.

"Hello." Shepard turned, Saldite saw his eyes widen as he tried to guess the species of the alien in front of him.

'Well, that brings up more theories to dissect later… It'd be better to get formalities… And possibly hostilities out of the way now.' Saldite thought to himself.

"Who… And what are you?" Shepard said cautiously, Saldite took a glance at the aliens above and guessed they formed a council.

'Hmm… Interesting, I'll have to ask about the reptilian alien onboard the _Ishae_ later.' Saldite thought.

"I can Commander Saldite, captain of the _RRW Ishae_ and officer of the New Romulan Republic… You have to forgive the weapons, we are still not sure about anything in this quadrant…"

Shepard nodded as Hacan and Tarrin drew their disruptor rifles as a squad of security soldiers pointed shotguns and assault rifles at the Romulan duo.

"You have to forgive them, Romulans tend to be arrogant due to our nature of researching potential enemies before destroying them in combat... I mean no harm, Mr.…." Shepard turned to look at the Romulan before responding.

"Shepard, Lieutenant-Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance." Saldite nodded before holding out his hand which Shepard shook before Saldite glared over his shoulder.

"Hacan, Tarrin, put your rifles away, I said their scared of us and you're not helping!" Both Romulans took another look at the security soldiers before holstering their rifles.

"Anyway, how about this? I will explain any question you have about the Romulans or our journey here… If it isn't too restricted…. If you answer some questions about things in this quadrant." Shepard nodded.

"Ok, shoot." Saldite looked Shepard in the eye.

"What do you know about the Geth?"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I will post another chapter today. I wasn't sure if Humans understood Romulan so I had them send the language base like the Klingons did. I also want to say that the Romulan story will be different due to how secretive and different Romulans are… Which will be part of Saldite's arc of trying to let go of the old Romulan ways. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Raid on the Medical Clinic

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Republic. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Citadel, Milky Way, Serpent Nebula, Widow.)

"So, the Geth are an ancient race of machines that allied with a Turian, the reptilian alien we picked up from the planet 'Eden Prime…' Named Saren?"

Saldite asked as he walked with Shepard as Hacan, Culela, Tarrin, Ashley and Kaidan towards the Wards.

"Yes, and I suppose you've gotten a bigger picture from Barla Van."

Shepard put in as Saldite, Hacan and Tarrin entered the lift.

"We're check out Chora's Den, we need to get as much info as we can before we make a move, we won't have much time before Saren's thugs erase any leads we can find."

Saldite stated as Hacan hit the button, closing the doors as the elevator went down.

"Anyone else worried that the Tal' Shair haven't followed us here? If they get their hands on the Geth, they could wipe out the entire Republic." Tarrin put in as Saldite held up his hand,

"We will handle one threat at a time…. The Geth and Sarin pose a threat to the entire galaxy… And possibly our own…. If my theory is correct... But for now, we should at least get more knowledge about this place… And if there's anything we can use to tip the war with the Tal'Shair."

Saldite stated as the lift's doors opened and the Romulans walked out as another Reptilian alien brushed past them.

"Someone didn't get along with the bouncer." Tarrin nodded as the Romulans walked into the bar.

"How many of these thugs do you think are on Saren's payroll?" Culela asked as Saldite kept his hand near his disruptor pistol.

"Don't know, but keep your disruptors ready." Saldite whispered, he looked around the Den, taking note of anything that that could use in a firefight.

"Saldite." The Romulan Commander turned to see Shepard at the elevator as Saldite mentioned for his crewmates to move out of the Den.

"Shepard, I'm afraid we didn't find much more than an angry reptilian alien and a bar full of more thugs then I've normally seen around anywhere."

Saldite said as he walked until he was face to face with Shepard.

"Yeah, we-…"

Saldite pulled Shepard to the side as he rolled out of the way of a shotgun blast before killing the man with 4 shots to the chest with his disruptor pistol as the other tried to fire his pistol only to be killed by a shotgun blast by Ashley.

"We can talk in the lift before Saren sends more men." Saldite replied, as he calmly blew the smoke off his disruptor before holstering the weapon, Shepard nodded as the 6 soldiers stepped into the chest.

"That alien was a Krogan named Wrex, by the way. Anyway, he pointed us to a Turian named Garrus Valkarian who was in the med clinic." Saldite nodded as he cracked his neck.

"Yeah, and I think Fist may know we are after him, half those guns for hire seem like their ready for a fight when we come back… Either Fist is smarter then we think… Or Saren is already marshaling his forces against us." Shepard nodded.

"I'm not afraid of a barfight, are you?" Saldite laughed as the lift hit the top.

"No, just hoping you can keep up with a Romulan in a gunfight, Human."

Saldite shot back as the lift opened and the Romulans and Humans raced for the clinic as Saldite pulled his disruptor pistol out of its holster as Shepard pulled out his assault rifle as did Kaidan as Ashley pulled out a shotgun and Tarrin, Culela, and Hacan readied their disruptor rifles as they heard gunfire as they got closer.

"Maybe we should try and talk them out of this, they maybe criminals but I doubt there in as much trouble with Saren as Fist is." Shepard turned to face him.

"Really think that will work?" Saldite shrugged.

"Worth a shot." He replied.

"I'm thinking Fist doesn't want us to find out about Saren… Who would have guessed?" Saldite joked as he and Shepard took cover at the door as Shepard opened it.

"Trust me, whatever Fist is paying you…. It isn't enough." Shepard said as all 8 of the thugs turned.

"Shepard! Fist said he'd pay us a lot of money for killing you and your freak sidekick." One of the thugs hissed.

"I take offence to that…. But word of advice? You'd be better off telling us what Fist is doing here…. Unless you want to try and kill a handful of trained soldiers who can kill you within a few minutes?" Saldite suggested.

"No, what's going to happen is we kill you and take our damn mo-…" The thug was cut off as a Turian shot him in the head, the thugs stared at the body as Saldite lifted his disruptor pistol.

"Well, guess negotiations are out, then." Saldite killed another thug with a shot the chest as he, Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan, Hacan, Tarrin and Culela took cover.

"Ok, new plan, shoot them." Saldite grumbled as he rose and shot a thug using a pistol as the man aimed as Shepard.

"Humans are so predictable." Saldite mused before he ducked as bullets flew over his head before Hacan and Ashley killed another 2 of the 6 Thugs as Shepard killed another with a burst of fire.

"You guys sure you don't want to surrender?" Saldite asked.

"Keep shooting, Fist will kill us if they don't first!"

One of the thugs yelled before another took a hail of bullets which disabled his shield before Saldite killed him with a shot to the chest.

"2 left!" Shepard yelled as one goon tried to fire his shotgun only for the Turian and Shepard to kill him with 4 shots to his chest.

"Last chance to surrender!" Culela yelled.

"No, damn you all to hel-…" He was killed as Shepard and Saldite hit him with a burst of gunfire to the chest.

"Your pretty good in a shootout, Mr. …" Saldite started to say.

"Valkarian, Garrus Valkarian. I appreciate the save, I was waiting for a chance to take down these jackasses before you showed up to provide me with an opening to take them down."

Shepard and Saldite looked at each other.

"Why don't you wait outside? I'll handle asking Garrus about Fist." Shepard said.

"Just make sure you tell us what's going on when you're done." Saldite and his crewmates filed out of the room.

"Rinsal, its Saldite, how is the _Ishae_ doing?" Saldite asked into his communicator.

"It's quieted down out here, we've spoke to a group of soldiers from the station and heard what happened, we're sending a shuttle to get supplies from the station, how are things with you, sir?" Saldite cracked his neck before responding.

"We've found out more about the Geth and what's going on, I'll fill you in when we get back to the _Ishae_." Saldite out.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I will possibly be posting another chapter tonight, Saldite for those who don't know, is a Romulan to likes to have every fact he can before he maps out a major game plan, kind of the opposite of Shepard. Anyway, next chapter will be a shootout at Chora's den and Saldite and Shepard confronting Fist. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Shootout in the bar

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Republic. Enjoy the 1250- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Citadel, Milky Way, Serpent Nebula, Widow.)

"You know Fist will be ready for us as soon as we get to Chora's Den, right?" Culela asked as Saldite readied his disruptor pistol.

"Yes, but he won't be expecting all of us, plus we have firepower and skill to match their numbers."

Shepard replied as he readied his shotgun as the lift opened and the Romulans and humans piled out as Saldite and Shepard took cover by the door.

"Even the bouncer is gone." A hail of gunfire erupted from inside as Shepard kneeled and fired a single shot which killed one of the thugs firing a pistol as Saldite killed another with 4 shots to his chest, burning him.

"They may be thugs, but their numbers still mean we're in for a fight." Hacan stated as he killed a thug with 2 shots of his disruptor as the man toppled onto a table.

"Don't get cocky, watch the sides, Tarrin!" Saldite yelled as he killed another thug as he fired his assault rifle at the group, forcing them to cover as Saldite's eyes widened.

"Spotted the bouncer!" Saldite rolled to an overturned table as a hail of shotgun bullets from the bouncer's shotgun marked the area the Romulan was at last as he shot another thug aiming an assault rifle at him.

"Hacan, Tarrin, Culela, shoot the bouncer!" Saldite ordered as he sprang up and fired shot after shot at the Krogan bouncer as Hacan, Tarrin and Culela fired and burned the Krogan as he continued to advance.

"Shepard?" Saldite asked as he rolled out of the way of a shotgun blast as Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan fired as the Krogan collapsed onto a table as Saldite finished off the last of the thugs with a shot to the chest as the man fell to the ground.

"Ok, I think the bar's clear, let's get to Fist's office." Saldite chimed in as he and Shepard scanned the rest of the room before moving to a door and nodding at each other.

"Now!" Both yelled as they kicked open the door and ran in, weapons drawn.

Right into 2 armed workers.

"Stop, or we're shoot!" One of the men ordered, though Shepard and Saldite could see the man's hand was shaking.

"Hold on, we aren't here to kill you." Shepard put in as Saldite held up his hands.

"We're here for Fist, we aren't going to kill you." Saldite added.

"And why should we trust you?" The other man asked as he aimed a pistol at them.

"If we were here to kill you, don't you think we would have shot you both and been on our way?" Saldite asked, motioning towards the dance floor where both workers could see the thugs from the shootout.

"You sure we're free to go?" Saldite and Shepard nodded as both workers thanked them before running out of the room.

"They didn't deserve to be caught up in this." Saldite said, seemingly in response to Hacan and Tarrin's looks. The Romulans and Humans walked to the door.

"I think Fist is inside, you want to go in quiet or loud?" Saldite asked as Shepard took cover on the other side of the door.

"Loud, we've made a ruckus getting to this door, may as well try and intimidate Fist into telling us what he knows." Saldite nodded as Saldite opened the door before rolling inside.

Only to be met by 2 turrets and Fist himself firing a pistol at you.

"Saren told me to expect you and your alien freaks, Shepard!" Fist snarled as he looked the door, trapping Saldite and Shepard within the room.

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed as Saldite fired and managed to lightly damage one of the turrets.

"He said you'd be tougher, guess he lied!" Fist laughed, continuing as Saldite turned to Shepard.

"Take out the turrets, he'll surrender." Saldite whispered.

"You sure?" Shepard as he took a pot shot at a turret with his pistol.

"Fist hired an army of thugs to stop us, and he's hiding behind a set of turrets… I'm sure the coward will surrender." Saldite and Shepard nodded as Saldite began to stand up as Shepard rolled and fired his shotgun, destroying a turret as Saldite fired 7 shots and melted the other turrets.

"I surrender, don't shoot!" Fist cried as Saldite pointed his disruptor pistol at Fist's head as the door exploded and Hacan, Tarrin, Culela, Ashley and Kaidan sliced the door open only in time to see Shepard aim his shotgun at Fist.

"Talk or your end up like your army of thugs that tried to kill us." Saldite hissed.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk, just don't kill me!" Fist begged as Saldite turned to Shepard.

"See, coward that hides behind his thugs and guns." Saldite said as Shepard turned to the crime lord.

"Tell us about Saren." Shepard ordered as the man turned to look at him.

"There's a Quarren, she thinks she's going to meet the Shadow Broker to give him some him... But the coordinates I sent her to means Saren's men are going to kill her."

"Where's the meeting?" Fist typed on his Omnitool and sent the coordinates to Shepard."

"Saldite, follow me." The Romulan nodded as the group turned to head out when Saldite turned and fired his disruptor pistol.

Shepard turned to see Fist fall to the ground as his pistol slipped from his hands.

"He was literary planning to shoot us in the back… Let's go before Saren's men kill the Quarrian." Shepard looked at the body before the Romulans and Humans ran towards the door only to run into another dozen of Fist's thugs.

"Ugh, I'm glad I killed, I killed Fist." Saldite groaned as he rolled behind a table and shot one of the thugs as Shepard killed another with another blast of his shotgun.

4 more died to Tarrin's and Culela's disruptor fire as Ashley and Kaidan killed another 3 with assault rifle fire as the remaining 3 charged as Saldite shot one as Shepard finished off the last two.

"There, now can we go find the Quarren?" Hacan asked as the 7 of them piled into the lift.

"Tarrin, return to the _Ishae_ and fill in Sub-Commander Rinsal about what's happened, me, Hacan and Culela will handle the Quarren and then met you back on the _Ishae_ for our next move." Saldite ordered.

"Yes, Commander, good luck." The lift opened as the Romulans and Humans, minus Tarrin, made for the Medical Clinic.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, there will be one chapter tomorrow ('Possibly' Friday, or Sunday.) Considering when this comes out, next chapter will be them stopping Tali from getting killed and the after that will follow going from planet to planet. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: For those annoyed that the fight was one sided… Saldite and his Romulans don't have personal shields yet, plus their trained soldiers and theirs 7 of them Counting Shepard and his crewmates, their run into difficult shootouts later.**


	6. Daggers in the Mist

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Republic. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Citadel, Milky Way, Serpent Nebula, Widow.)

Saldite and Shepard took cover, neither Romulan nor Human could hear much of the conversation but both knew the Quarrian was in danger.

"Wait for an opening, we can't risk her being killed." Both Commanders said to their crewmates who nodded and took cover.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" The Quarrian asked to the Turian as he walked up to her.

"He'll be here, do you, have it?" She knocked his hand away.

"No way, deals off." Saldite and Shepard peaked over the crates to see two more assassins emerge from the shadows with pistols as she turned and tossed a mine before retreating.

"Now!" Shepard yelled as he and Saldite opened fire, killing the two assassins as the Turian rose to fire at them before Hacan killed him with 2 shots to the chest.

"He set me up, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Fist!" The Quarrian hissed as Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley leapt down as Saldite, Hacan and Culela swept the area before walking down the stairs.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepard asked as Saldite holstered his disruptor pistol.

"I know how to handle myself in a fight, not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" The Quarrian asked.

"My names Shepard, this is my friend Commander Saldite." Saldite nodded.

"We're looking for evidence to prove Saren is a traitor."

"Then a have a chance to repay you for saving my life, but not here, we need to go someplace safe." Saldite looked at Shepard.

"Why don't you bring her towards the council, some of my men from the _Ishae_ are loading supplies for a trip…. Plus, I am unfamiliar with the politics of this place." Shepard shook his head.

"It'd do more good if you learned them now so you don't have to later… Plus we might not have time to discuss details for a while." Saldite nodded.

"Fair enough, Hacan, Culela, go to the hanger and make sure the shuttle is loaded for our return to the _Ishae_ , I'll go with Shepard to meet the council." The Romulans nodded before running off.

"Lead the way, Commander." Saldite said as Shepard nodded and led the group out of the alley and towards a lift.

"So, Commander Saldite… What are you if you don't mind my asking?" The Quarrian asked.

"A Romulan, from the Romulan Republic." She nodded before asking something else.

"What is the Romulan Republic?" Saldite looked at her.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that as well." Kaidan put in.

"We used to be part of an Empire called the Romulan Star Empire, we were ruled by a person called Empress Sera. After meeting with a Vulcan, a species similar to our own, and meeting a Vulcan known as Spock, our race became split after a while. the Tal' Shair, our military secret police and our former Empress, became our sworn enemy, we were declared rebels and forced to settle on New Romulus…."

"That sounds rough, so it's a civil war now?" Shepard asked as Saldite nodded

"I told you Romulans fight with sneaky tactics? Romulans are a race known for deceit and trickery, Shepard, our military tactics are all about using information against our enemy and ambushes… Something my leader wishes to break." The lift reached the top as the group filed out.

"I'll talk to Ambassador Udina, you stay here… He is… A lot more uptight then the council." Saldite nodded as Shepard, Kaidan, Ashley and the Quarrian entered the Ambassador's office before pulling his communicator off his belt.

"Culela, you guys get the supplies loaded?" The Romulan officer was answered 30 seconds later.

"Yes, the _Ishae_ laughed 2 Scorpion fighters to escort the shuttle back and the _Ishae_ is refueled and ready… Sub-Commander Rinsal is awaiting our next move."

Saldite nodded, he trusted Culela, she was one of his friends when the Romulans split and he had her transferred to the _Ishae_ as soon as he was able to.

"Tell him that we are hunting the Geth and Saren down with Shepard. This place is different, Culela, we have a chance to defeat the Tal'Shair and expand the Republic here, we can't let Saren do to this place what the Empire plans to do to us…. Keep Hacan in line and see if you can finish thing sup before I get back to the hanger if you please."

Saldite ordered into the communicator.

"Roger, boss, I'll make sure Hacan doesn't degrade anyone before you get here, Centurion Culela out."

Saldite put his communicator back on his belt just in case he needed it just as Shepard, the Quarrian, Ashley Kaidan, and 2 humans, one of which Saldite guessed as Udina and the other Saldite guessed was a military officer judging by his appearance.

"You must be Commander Saldite, I'm Captain David Edward Anderson." He held out his hand which Saldite shook.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain. I haven't worked with many Humans since my species new government was set up, but Commander Shepard is turning out to be one I hope to work with again soon."

"See, Anderson? Even the Alien agrees a Human gets the job done, he'll be a Spectre in no time." Saldite glared at the man.

'He reminds me of most Romulans in the empire, arrogant, self-centered and only concerned with personal matters… I'll keep an eye on him.'

Saldite thought as Shepard spoke up.

"We should speak with the council, Saren could be causing a lot more damn destruction while we talk politics." Saldite nodded.

"Yes, but perhaps we should let… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." Saldite said turning to the Quarrian.

"It's Tali, Tali' Zorri Nar Rayya." Saldite nodded before turning back to Anderson.

"Perhaps we should let Tali speak first, give the council something to digest before we propose anything. It would be better to soften up the council by hitting them with a piece of info they don't expect then follow it up by speaking our mind… That's how Romulans do it… At least somewhat… On a battlefield, of course."

Saldite suggested as he was followed up by Anderson speaking up.

"We should at least let the council see the proof before we start trying to force them to do anything. Humanity doesn't have a lot of pull on the Citadel, last thing we should do is risk it by throwing orders that would damn our influence here before we show them our proof."

Anderson put in as Udina sighed.

"Agreed, I'll go get the council and convince them to let the Quarrian to show them her proof before we chime in with a suggestion." Anderson said as he walked away.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, Next chapter will be the journey to Feros, and will have Saldite and Shepard face off with the Geth and Thorian, this story will also involve the Tal'Shair but the will not be a factor until the Mass Effect 2 arc of the story. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Alone in the dust

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Republic. Enjoy the 1150- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(RRW, _Ishae_ Milky Way, Attican Beta, Theseus System, Orbit of planet Feros.)

"We are coming out of warp…. Now." Hacan stated from his console as the Warbird arrived over the first of three planets that Shepard had pointed out Saren had personally visited.

"Take us into atmosphere and raise weapons and ready weapons, the Geth may have dropships below. Rinsal, you're in charge while I'm on Feros. Hacan and Culela, I want you with me."

Saldite ordered as he stood from his command chair before making his way out of the bridge.

"And Rinsal?" The Romulan Sub-Commander turned as he sat down in the command chair.

"Tell me if you see anything from the _Ishae's_ scanners, you're the biggest asset that we have on these missions right now, I am going to need support on these missions."

Rinsal nodded as the trio of Romulans made their way to a lift to take to take them to the transporter room.

"So, do we have a plan, Commander?" Culela asked as the lift took them towards the transporter room.

"We need to gather information before we decide on a plan of attack, that's how Romulans have been… At least since we split off from the Empire…. Plus, this isn't some conventional conflict… At least not until we see the Geth."

The lift arrived at the transporter room as Jomix stood at the transporter panel.

"The coordinates are locked in, Commander, we will support you anyway we are able to…. Good luck." The Reman said as Saldite nodded as he, Culela and Hacan stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Now." The Romulans vanished in green flashes of light.

(Surface of Feros.)

Saldite looked around and saw the _Normandy_ 100 feet from him as the hatch slid open and Shepard, Tali and Wrex moved out.

"The colony isn't responding to hails… I have a bad feeling about this." Shepard said as they began to walk down the path before a Human stopped them.

"We saw your ship; Fai Dan wants to speak to you." He said as Saldite and Shepard looked at each other.

"Who's that?" Saldite asked.

"He's our leader, he needs your help to prepare for the Geth, their making another push. He's up the stairs, past the freighter."

The man replied before a rocket killed him as Saldite rolled behind a piece of cover before killing the Geth with 6 shots of his Disruptor pistol as it fell to the ground and melted.

"Ambush!" Hacan and Culela drew their disruptor rifles as Shepard was quick to pull out his shotgun.

"Seriously? Saren has Geth waiting to attack us right after we got here?"

Shepard asked as Wrex shot another Geth Rocket Trooper with his shotgun.

"At least it means Saren was here, he wouldn't leave troops here if he didn't have an interest in the world."

Saldite said before he shot another rocket trooper as 2 dozen or so Shock Trooper and Rocket Trooper Geth swarmed the area rockets and plasma flew over their heads.

"Ok, we're take out the cloaked Geth, you and you handle the ones with the launchers!" Saldite yelled as he leaned over and shot another rocket trooper.

"Flank them!" Shepard yelled as Wrex charged into a shock trooper, crushing it as Culela shot another rocket trooper.

"Saren either a genius or these Geth are pretty damn smart!"

Wrex yelled as he shot another shock trooper as Saldite nailed a rocket trooper by shooting its rocket before it was fully fired, destroying it and the 2 Geth next to it.

"There's only a few more, finish them off!"

Hacan yelled as he destroyed another Geth with a few shots of his disruptor rifle as Tali destroyed the last of the Geth shock troopers as Shepard and Saldite finished off the last rocket trooper with a shotgun blast and a disruptor headshot.

"Ok then, Saren definitely anticipated us being here… Only question is how many Geth he left here." Saldite said, holstering his disruptor pistol.

"If there's this many Geth, Saren must have taken a very personal interest in Feros." Tali added as Shepard nodded.

"Then let's find out why he visited Feros." Saldite nodded and followed the commander toward the stair case before both heard a noise so subtle they nearly missed it

"You have to be kidding me…" Wrex groaned. Saldite noticed a glowing beam on Shepard.

"Shepard, look out!" The Romulan tackled the human out of the way as the spot where Shepard was sizzled, Culela and Tali looked up to see a Geth hugging the wall.

"Shoot it!"

Culela yelled as she and Tali fired just as the leaping Geth jumped, it didn't stop Wrex and Hacan from nailing the Geth in the chest with their shotgun and disruptor rifle as it fell to the ground, deactivated.

"There's one more!"

Saldite yelled as he pulled his disruptor pistol off his belt as he and Shepard fired their sidearms at the Geth, destroying it as it tumbled down the stairs.

"Ok, sniper Geth, that's new." Saldite said as he holstered his weapon once more as the two teams climbed up the stairs.

"Thank god, someone sent backup." One of the Humans said as they passed an armed barricade.

"These people must have been fighting Saren's Geth for days…. That's very impressive, especially for civilians with no military training."

Saldite whispered to Shepard as they passed into a tunnel and began to look around.

"Commander, we've found something." Saldite's communicator said as Saldite took it off his belt.

"What is it, _Ishae_?" The Romulan Commander asked.

"We've spotted Geth dropships moving troops along what looks like the ruins of a former highway, I think their either moving more forces in or fortifying the highway for when you reach them." Saldite turned to Shepard.

"If the Geth are already preparing for us, that means Saren predicted us coming here… We have to break through their forces and reach that highway." Shepard nodded.

"It means we have to find Fai Dai. He's the only way we're know what we're fighting."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I do want to point out that in a few chapters, I will try and make better fight scenes… but I am kind of confused on disruptors, do they cut through shields like these, or not? And I also want to know if you think the Romulans should have shields or not. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
